dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Eels Gang
The Dead Eels Gang is a criminal faction in Dunwall based in Drapers Ward, known primarily for piracy along the Wrenhaven River. They appear in the final Dishonored DLC, The Brigmore Witches, to assist Daud in his efforts to find and confront Delilah Copperspoon.Bethesda Softworks Official Site The Eels are rivals to the Hatters, another faction situated in Drapers Ward, and they fight using gaff hooks and bottles of river krust acid that release a corrosive green vapor. Sometime prior to the events of The Brigmore Witches, the Eels' leader, Lizzy Stride, was intentionally set-up by her second-in-command, Edgar Wakefield, who organized her subsequent capture and imprisonment by the City Watch. This act of mutiny also led to Wakefield replacing Lizzy as the leader of the Dead Eels. With Lizzy gone, and the Eels in a fierce rivalry with the Hatters over Drapers Ward, the group begins to unravel as Wakefield uses extreme methods to rid the gang of Lizzy loyalists and struggles to convince the rest of the Eels that he is capable of leading the gang successfully in the fight against the Hatters. The Eels are also worried that nobody will buy from them, because Wakefield does not keep his word after making deals. In a report, a Hatter spy notes that, "things are likely to fly apart before long." Based in the Riverfront, the Dead Eels have possession of a cargo ship called the Undine, which they use for smuggling and piracy on the Wrenhaven. In a recent attack, the ship's engine coil was stolen by the Hatters, leaving the Eels incapacitated. This creates further tension within the group, leading some to believe that they would have been better off with Lizzy as their leader. In The Brigmore Witches, Daud must free Lizzy Stride from Coldridge Prison and help her reclaim control over the Dead Eels so that he can use her ship to travel to Brigmore Manor. Combat *The Bottles of River Krust Acid that the Deal Eels throw can be grabbed out of mid-air if Daud uses Bend Time to stop time before they hit the ground. **The Bottles of River Krust Acid can also be caught using the ability Pull if used at the correct time after the bottle has been thown. **The Bottles of River Krust Acid are similar in effect to Chokedust in that they temporarily stun enemies, but have the added effect of dealing a small amount of damage. **Unlike Whale Oil Tanks, which can be set down without exploding, the Bottles of River Krust Acid will shatter and release the acid cloud as soon as they are let go, even if Daud is crouched and looking down. Trivia *In The Knife of Dunwall, the Dead Eels are featured in a book titled Lizzy Stride and the Dead Eels, which details the Eels' hijacking of a supply ship bound for Dunwall from Driscol. **They are also mentioned in a book titled Boatchecks on the Wrenhaven, in which the sister of Captain Rutherford, a City Watch Officer, expresses her concern regarding her brother's safety patrolling the Wrenhaven River. ***The wanted poster of Lizzy Stride found in The Brigmore Witches prologue, Choosing Your Mark, includes, among her crimes, the murder of Captain Rutherford. **There is also a brief mention of the Dead Eels in the book titled The Hatters, where a Hatter mentions that "the Dead Eels were pinching all the river smuggling deals." Gallery 205100_2013-08-14_00039.png|The Dead Eels' symbol. Lizspeech01.png|The Dead Eels listen to Lizzy give her speech. Brigmore Witches 06.jpg|Dead Eel female concept art. Brigmore Witches 07.jpg|Lizzy Stride concept art. eel01.png|A female member of the Dead Eels. eel02.png|A male member of the Dead Eels. eel03.png|Dead Eels in a cloud of their own green gas. eel04.png|The Dead Eels stand on the deck of the Undine. eel05.png|Dead Eels. eel06.png|A member of the Dead Eels gang. eel07.png|A Dead Eel on the Undine. deel02.png|A wounded Dead Eel thug. dward17.png|The Dead Eels confront a Hatter. boathook01.png|A gaff hook dropped by a Dead Eel. Screens01 annabelle2.png|Annabelle, a Dead Eel. Screens01 edgar.png|Edgar Wakefield. References Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Gangs Category:Enemies